


Cardigans and Leather Jackets

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hipsters, M/M, post—hogwarts, pre-Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not hipsters if it's the 70s and it is the 70s and Remus has said this multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardigans and Leather Jackets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLP123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLP123/gifts).



> Written for fayte because we were discussing R/S and piercings and other things. Canon-compliant, takes place in the years '79-'81, but ends before everyone dies.

They're not hipsters if it's the 70s and it is the 70s and Remus has said this multiple times. But Sirius insists, says that the hipsters are timeless and they do listen to a lot of jazz in addition to the punk; being hipster is about reinventing oneself, these days. Not so much about the whole racial thing (Sirius knows obscenely much about this, Remus thinks, and wonders whether leaving Sirius alone in the library that one time had been a wise move), but it's cool and they're hipsters, so there.

There's of course the whole homosocial and homosexual thing and the reinvention thereof, which Remus suspects was what made Sirius so interested in the hipster movement to begin with.

But anyway, the year is nineteen seventy-nine and they are twenty and nineteen, respectively, out of school and fighting in the Order and living in a small apartment in Muggle London. When they're not fighting for the Order, they listen to records and they smoke and they go to bookstores, and it might be a pretty crap life and there might be a war and Prongs might possibly have managed to knock Lily up which, _scary_ , but Muggle London is...a refuge, sometimes.

Sirius sometimes talks about how the punk movement is the Muggles channelling their fear and rage from the war through music and Remus never says anything to that, because who really _knows_? They hang out on street corners and they go to concerts and they drink alcohol, every now and then and try to forget about the war.

And one day, Remus points out a tattoo&piercings shop to Sirius and says, "You know, Sirius, I could get one of those." And points at the display image, which is a blown up photo of a woman covered in tattoos, sticking her pierced tongue out. The piercing is a small, shiny ball in the middle of the red and Remus thinks it reminds him of The Rolling Stones logo and he says as much, but Sirius only says, "But why?"

Remus shrugs. "I like the idea," he says. "No one would know it was there unless I showed them. And if they happened to see it they'd be shocked, the same way they are shocked when they see my scars, only - _I_ did this." He gestures at the picture, tilting his head. "I could get a tattoo instead, maybe."

"I think it's cool," Sirius says. "I like the idea."

They go in and it was painful and Remus looks like an idiot when it is being done. But he walks out of there with a shiny stud in his tongue, which is already swelling, and Sirius rambling about how it's punk and hipster because doing the unexpected is the in thing, these days, and would Remus like some ice with that, and how is it doing?

It takes a while before Remus is able to talk properly, not that it matters much. He's good at being quiet and if he is extra quiet for a while, no one notices.

Sirius goes all out with the hipster-slash-punk thing and it's endearing, the way he oscillates between leather jackets, band shirts, black jeans and second hand cardigans and flannel and oxfords. Remus thinks he's picking up elements of the Teddy Boys in an attempt to create a hipster look (the books never said what the 40s hipsters wore, which Remus knows drives Sirius insane). It suits him and when Sirius eventually decides he looks far better in combat boots and eyeliner, he appropriates his cast-offs.

"You're really the hipster one, Moony," Sirius says, one day. "You'll set fashion standards amongst the kiddies and all. It's brilliant. You're brilliant." Remus licks his cheek because he knows what it does to him and when Sirius crawls into his lap and snogs him, he smiles inwardly.

It's moments like these that make the war feel far away. Remus wears Sirius' clothes, all in shades of brown and grey and blue, patched up and oversized and sometimes holey, and they make a pretty fine couple. Sirius starts talking about the Beat Generation and holds Remus' hand in public and makes out with him on street corners and in cafés and smokes more cigarettes than ever.

Remus gets another piercing. This time he gets a Prince Albert and leaves Sirius at home, sparing him the embarrassment of fainting in the shop. Remus doesn't faint, which surprises everyone but himself, but he doesn't exactly tell the staff that he experiences pain far worse than this on a monthly basis. When he comes home, pale and light headed, and shows Sirius the piercing, Sirius faints.

For four weeks Sirius is more or less disgruntled, but Remus forbids him to touch his dick until it's healed. They spend the time fighting. Shit is going down and they lose a lot of people and the punk bands get angrier.

The year is nineteen eighty and Remus' twentieth birthday is coming up soon and Lily's belly is evolving into a globe shaped thing and they're scared.

When they're not fighting, they listen to records and smoke and Sirius gets tattoos. When they come home from near-death missions and battles, sooty and heckled and electrified, they fall into bed. Sometimes they sleep, sometimes they stare at the ceiling and the smoke twirling up up up until it dissolves and there's more twirls and it goes up up up and dissolves. Sometimes they have sex and it's always intense and frightened and they don't speak of it, but they know they're channeling their fear and rage through sex at those times.

They listen to records afterwards, loud and angry and unsynchronised.

It gets darker and darker, even when summer comes around and there's a Prongslet with black hair and green eyes and the Prongslet doesn't know there's a war. He smiles and giggles and poops in his nappies and they love him and are more scared than before, because there's a fucking _war_.

Sirius stops talking about the punk movement and what's hip. He puts on his ragged clothing and sometimes he steals one of Remus' cardigans and wraps it around himself.

They still laugh sometimes, they still listen to jazz sometimes and Remus can still surprise Sirius on the sofa with a blow job. Sirius loves the blow jobs, loves when the stud glides along his cock, and he loves kissing him afterwards. Remus plays with the piercing sometimes when he's bored and sometimes when he's occupied and doesn't notice he's doing it. Sirius loves watching him, loves how the stud appears and disappears between Remus' lips, loves the sound when it clacks against his teeth.

He loves he PA too, loves how it feels on his tongue when he sucks Remus and loves playing with it, even when they're not having sex. They usually end up fucking anyway, and Sirius loves it on his knees, says the PA is the best thing Remus could've done for his arse. It makes them laugh, sometimes, even if most of the time there's not much laughter, just groans and the sound of the headboard clanking against the wall.

The year is nineteen eighty-one and James and Lily go into hiding. It's insane out there now and their flat in Muggle London stops feeling safe. When they're not fighting they go to concerts and bookshops and pretend to be Muggles and make out on street corners, but they're nervous and keep looking over their shoulders. They talk about going to Paris. They talk about going back to the tattoo&piercing shop. They talk about forming their own punk band.

When the war is over, they say. We'll do this.

"I love you," Sirius says and he sounds scared.


End file.
